The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some toys, sometimes referred to as smart blocks, fit together with conductive connections between them to provide some activated response, which may include making sounds and/or activating lights, according to how the smart blocks are assembled. Such conductive connections can increase manufacturing costs and can reduce reliability.